You Belong With Me
by Natsu M
Summary: Bien, era mi mejor amigo y quizá yo estaba exagerando. Tal vez eran típicos celos de mejor amiga al ver que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él. Pero nadie podía negarme que ella, (si, la tipa esa) estaba jugando con él. Y, sinceramente, yo estaba harta de quedarme con las sobras. Le gustara o no, él me pertenecía. Punto.


¡Hola a todos!**  
**

Pues, este one-shot es mi regalito de navidad para una persona muy especial. No diré su nombre, pero ella sabe perfectamente quién es. Es una situación que ambas conocemos de sobra, y creo que todas en algún momento nos hemos enamroado de nuestro mejor amigo, o al menos, gustado de él.

Espero que les guste.

Feliz navidad atrasada :3 (?)

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenecen. Son de CLAMP. You Belong With Me pertenece a Taylor Swift y sus respectivos co-escritores. La historia es mía.

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

_Por Natsu M._

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Lo miré y bufé por tan repetitiva escena. ¿Es que no se cansaba siempre de lo mismo? Otro par de chillidos, unos insultos más, luego salía yo a relucir en la conversación y por último…

–Sí, perdona, amor–comentó él–. Yo también te amo, no tenía porque decir eso, perdóname.

Sí, por último se reconciliaban. Eso lo hacían unas treinta horas de veinticuatro que tiene un día. Lo miré mientras colgaba con su novia, para luego acercarse a mí con su típica sonrisa de _'perdona, sabes como es'_, con la cuál me miraba cada vez que sucedía eso estando yo presente. Le sonreí fingidamente, y tomé su mano cuando me la ofreció para levantarme.

–Perdona por eso–repitió–, creo que no deberías haber escuchado todo.

–No es la primera vez ni será la última, Syaoran.

Me empujó con su cadera, haciendo que yo saliera pitando hacia un lado y perdiera el equilibrio. Me abrazó por detrás, mientras reía y procuraba que no me cayera. Me lo quité de encima, haciéndome la ofendida.

–Vamos, Sak–murmuró riendo, mientras volvía a abrazarme–. Sabes que amo tu torpeza.

–Y yo detesto que te burles–insistí en mi papel de _mejor-amiga-resentida_.

Me besó la mejilla y tomó mi mano, instándome a que siguiera caminando con él. Aquello se había vuelto rutina. Eso de caminar juntos luego de la salida del instituto, sin embargo, hoy era martes, por lo que era día de helado. Hoy le tocaba a él invitar en la heladería que queda frente al parque de árboles de cerezo.

* * *

– ¿Puedo saber por qué se molestó ahora tu _novia_?–comenté, luego de que nos sentáramos en una de las mesitas de la pequeña heladería.

–Había olvidado que hoy era martes–contestó, mientras mordía su paleta de chocolate–, así que se enfadó porque iba a salir contigo y no con ella.

Quise reírme de la satisfacción que me había producido aquello, pero preferí reservarme mis celebraciones para la noche, cuando estuviera sola en mi habitación, hablando con mi prima Tomoyo y escuchando la música que a ambas tanto nos encantaba. Lo miré con fingida culpabilidad en los ojos, y le reclamé que debería haber salido con ella.

Me iba a crecer la nariz como a pinocho.

–Salgo con ella toda la semana después del instituto, Sakura–contestó, como si fuera obvio.

Me encogí de hombros, intentando ocultar el hecho de lo mucho que me dolía recordar aquello. Era cierto, los últimos tres meses (que llevaba él saliendo con esa tipa) no habíamos salido más que lo básico: martes en la tarde por nuestro helado de siempre. De ahí en adelante, sólo lo veía en las clases que nos tocaba juntos y no más.

–Es tu novia, es obvio que debes salir con ella.

–Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga–insistió–, y lamento dejarte botada.

–En algún momento yo te dejaré botado–murmuré, viendo mi copa de helados de vainilla, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara–. Cuando tenga novio, claro.

Un silencio incómodo nos llenó, haciendo tenso el ambiente. Levanté un poco la vista, notando que tenía sus puños cerrados, y sus nudillos blancos por la presión y fuerza. Alcé el rostro por completo, y le miré ahí, con su porte de chico malo y esos ojos ámbar que ahora destilaban molestia gracias a mi _brillante_ comentario.

–Tú no tendrás novio–gruñó, levantándose.

– ¿Y tú si puedes tener novia?–contraataqué.

–Es diferente.

–No, no lo es.

Me levanté también de mi sitio, en un pobre intento de desafiarlo. Él me llevaba aproximadamente veinte centímetros de altura, así que mis probabilidades de ahuyentarlo de esa manera eran prácticamente nulas.

–No quiero discutir contigo.

–Tú empiezas.

–Ahora soy yo.

–No, ni modo que yo–repliqué, molesta.

–Eh, chicos, tranquilos–volteé el rostro, encontrándome con Eriol.

Abrazó a Syaoran, y hasta entonces pude notar que venía de la mano con Tomoyo. La miré a ella con picardía, ignorando por completo las quejas de mi mejor amigo y casi olvidándome por completo de la reciente pelea que habíamos tenido. Aquello también era normal: discutíamos cada dos por tres. Era raro que estuviéramos sin discutir por mucho tiempo.

–Es un milagro verte, hermano–bromeó Eriol, sentándose en la mesa–. Últimamente estás sólo con esa arpía.

– ¿Arpía?–casi gruñó.

–Sí, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?–se hizo el desentendido, miró a Tomoyo en busca de ayuda.

– ¿Meiling?

– ¡Esa misma!–exclamó Eriol, con demasiada devoción en su tono de voz.

–Vamos, Tomoyo–le susurré riendo, para que sólo ella me escuchara–. Estos dos terminarán asesinándose y no quiero estar implicada en el crimen.

Asintió, mientras mordía su labio en una conocida mueca de burla. Me despedí de los chicos con la mano, y le di la excusa a mi mejor amigo de que mi madre y mi tía nos esperaban en casa para la cena. Me dedicó una mira que no supe interpretar, pero que ignoré por mi bien y el de mi corazón.

* * *

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de golpe, dejando caer mi mochila en el suelo y recostándome en mi cama automáticamente bajo la mirada calculadora de mi prima. Sabía que me preguntaría a qué se debía mi reciente _berrinche_, pero por le momento quería cerrar los ojos y alejar esos pensamientos de mí.

– ¿Pasó algo, Sak?

–Adivina.

–Meiling lo llamó ¿verdad?

Murmuré algo parecido a un sí, y me volteé, enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

–A ver, cuéntame.

–No quiero–murmuré, aún contra la almohada.

Me comenzó a hacer cosquillas por lo que no tuve de otra más que levantarme y mirarla con el ceño fruncida, dispuesta a contarle la historia pese a que no me agradaba la idea. Me crucé de brazos, ante su mueca victoriosa. Definitivamente a mi prima no podías negarle nada.

–Lo mismo de siempre: lo llamó, discutieron, se insultaron, salí yo a relucir y por último se reconciliaron–conté con un suspiro–. Nada nuevo.

–Nada nuevo, sí–repitió–. Pero a ti te sigue doliendo.

Refunfuñé algo que ni yo entendí, mientras ignoraba esa mueca tan suya que decía un claro _'a mí no me engañas'_. Busqué mi notebook y la abrí, intentando encontrar alguna canción que se apegara a los gustos y estados de ánimo de ambas en esa _típica noche de martes_. Clickeé un par de veces más, hasta que las melodías y palabras de _Maroon 5_ inundaron nuestra habitación.

Ese era el tipo de música que _ella_ no soportaba.

– ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿A mí?–repitió la amatista.

–Sí, a ti–insistí–. No pensé verte de la mano de Eriol tan rápido.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito rosa, delatándola en su nerviosismo cargado de pena por haber sido descubierta.

–No seas tonta–refunfuñó, con la voz ahogada–. No soy tú, no fantaseo con _'sus hermosos soles ámbar que me miran sólo como una amiga'_.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

Me arrepentía totalmente de haber dejado a Tomoyo leer mi diario. Ahora lo utilizaba en mi contra cada vez que intentaba sacarle algo de Eriol. Mis mejillas ardían, y todo porque sabía que la amatista tenía razón. A veces me costaba ser fuerte y no perderme en sus mares de miel, ahogarme en ellos y no salir de esa ensoñación jamás.

Pero, era mi mejor amigo.

_No more._

– ¿Ves? Sabes que tengo razón–se carcajeó–. Aparte, yo sé _'lo que se sentiría estar en sus brazos, sentirme segura ahí y saber que no me dejará ir nunca'_.

–Tomoyo, te detesto.

–Me amas, Sakura, lo sé–se rió–. Pero no me cabe que tú tengas un diario y menos escribas esa clase de cursilerías de las que te quejas a diario.

Bufé.

–Lo sé, es vergonzoso.

–No lo es, es tierno.

Tomé una almohada y se la aventé.

–Ya cállate y durmamos.

Volvió a carcajearse un poco más, hasta que apagó la luz y se metió a su cama, paralela a la mía. Di un par de vueltas entre las sábanas, hasta que quedé dormida.

* * *

–Ha sido un gran día–escuché decir a Eriol–. Faltó la profesora de matemáticas, tuvimos dos clases libres y nos dejaron salir temprano. ¿Puede mejorar?

Reí, mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas y meterlas a mi mochila.

–No te rías, Sak–fingió ofenderse– ¿Me vas a decir que no ha sido un día excelente?

–Lo ha sido, sí–murmuré, poniendo mi mochila en mi hombro–. Pero hay más que eso, Eriol.

–Sakurita, ¿Vamos de compras?–inquirió Tomoyo, haciendo un puchero.

– ¿De compras?–hice un mohín– ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Eriol rió.

–Ropa, ¿Qué más, tonta?–se burló, abrazándome–. Recuerda que ya se acerca el baile de navidad.

Intenté no gruñir, pero me fue imposible contenerme. Seguí a mi prima hasta la salida del instituto, sin poder evitar mirar a todas las chicas. Absolutamente todas llevaban faldas y hermosas blusas que se amoldaban a su figura. Más de una salía tomada de la mano de un chico, y otro poco se encontraba abrazada por estos mismos. En cambio, yo llevaba unos jeans ajustados y un blusón blanco con un simple _'smile' _adelante en letras grandes y de color negro. Mientras todas llevaban zapatos de muñeca o tacones altos, yo simplemente vestía unas converse negras.

–Listo, ¿nos vamos?

Asentí, aún un poco ausente.

Guiada por un impulso, busqué a mi mejor amigo entre toda la gente, encontrándolo cómplice de una escena a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero que no por ello dejada de doler. Estaba subiendo al ferrari rojo de su novia, para otra de sus tantas citas. Él volteó, y clavó su ámbar y profunda mirada en mí.

Me permití detallarlo a esa distancia. Su lacio cabello castaño con ese corte tan informal y rebelde, sus facciones masculinamente atractivas y sus ojos miel, como dos soles que me miraban casi con culpabilidad. Le sonreí con un poco de nostalgia, deseándole que le fuera bien con esa tipa, y él me devolvió una apagada sonrisa.

–Vámonos, T.

* * *

– ¿Qué te parece este?

La miré. Era como el décimo quinto vestido que se probaba y yo ya estaba harta de estar ahí. Ese era largo, de tono rosa palo y con un bonito corte que se apegaba a la esbelta figura de mi prima.

–Me gusta.

–No pareces muy emocionada.

–No iré al baile–murmuré, con un suspiro algo cansado–. Así que obviamente no le veo la gracia a esto.

Me frunció el ceño, y luego de un breve _'me llevaré este'_ ya íbamos de camino a casa. Perdí a mi prima en la intersección antes de llegar, con la excusa de que tenía que ir a _yo-no-sé-donde _a hacer _yo-no-sé-qué_. Suspiré, caminando rápido y deseando llegar a encerrarme en mi habitación.

* * *

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cielo?

–Bien, mamá–murmuré, la saludé y seguí mi camino.

–Tomoyo llamó diciendo que se quedará a dormir donde Chiharu.

Gruñí algo parecido a _'esa maldita me las pagará mañana'_ y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Dejé la mochila en el suelo, como todas las tardes (en ese caso noche) que llegaba a mi casa. Me recosté en mi cama, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Aló?–contesté.

–_ ¿Sak?_

–No, su gemela–repliqué–. Si, soy yo. ¿Pasó algo, Li-kun?

Escuché una risa amarga al otro lado. Hacía tiempo (tres meses exactos) que había dejado de llamarle de esa manera tan cariñosa.

– _¿Puedo ir a tu casa?_

Miré el reloj en mi mesa de noche. Eran las nueve en punto.

–Claro. Subes por la ventana.

–_Siempre. Nos vemos en diez minutos_–se quedó callado un momento–_. Te quiero._

–Y yo a ti.

Colgué y esperé con paciencia a que él llegara. En plena espera mamá fue a darme las buenas noches, y poco después pasó mi tía haciendo lo mismo. Agradecí internamente que T se quedara donde Chiharu, sino habría sido algo incómodo.

El repiqueteo de unas piedritas en mi ventana me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, por lo que me volteé y abrí la ventana con sigilo. Haciéndole una seña a Syaoran de que subiera rápido. En cuestión de minutos me encontraba nuevamente cerrando la ventana bajo la mirada crítica de mi mejor amigo.

Palmeé el lugar a mi lado, invitándolo a sentarse para que estuviera más cómodo. Obedeció, e inmediatamente el ambiente se tensó y el silencio se volvió incómodo. Miré mis manos, esperando a que él comenzara. La situación no era rara, era algo muy común que él llegara a mi casa a altas horas por la noche, escalara hasta mi ventana y me contara de todo aquello que lo estaba atormentando. Él siempre me buscaba a mí, cuando sabía que pronto rompería en llanto.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

Y sólo con esa frase, la primera lágrima salió de sus orbes doradas y se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta caer en mi cama. Le miré preocupada, con el corazón acongojado, como siempre que él lloraba. Lo amaba demasiado como para que sus lágrimas me hicieran gracia o les fuera indiferente.

–Me cortó.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

– ¿C-cómo?–pronuncié, casi sin habla–. Pero, ¿Por qué?

–No me dijo sus razones–bajó la cabeza, como si huyera de mi mirada–. Simplemente argumentó que ya no estaba tan segura de querer salir con _un niño_.

Los colores se apoderaron de mi rostro, pero no precisamente porque me encontrara avergonzada. ¡Esa tipa era increíble! Primero coqueteó con él por _mucho_ tiempo, luego _me lo quitó_, y por último 'no quiere salir con un niño'. Argh, que le dieran. Comenzaba a cansarme de sus jueguitos.

Si no quería a un chico cinco años menor que ella, ¿Para qué mierda lo ilusiona?

– ¡Será maldita!–gruñí– ¡La asesinaré, lo juro!

–Cálmate, Sak–pidió Li, tomando mi mano–. Creo que todos lo veíamos venir ¿no?

–No te hagas el inocente–le miré con el ceño fruncido–. Mil y un veces te dije que _esa_ no te convenía.

Soltó una carcajada débil, como sin vida.

–Lo sé.

Le pellizqué las mejillas, cosa que odiaba en exceso.

– ¡Kinomoto!–se quejó– ¡No hagas eso!

Me reí, a sabiendas de que con ese grito mi madre y mi tía ya sabrían que él se encontraba conmigo.

–Dale–seguí riendo–, que pese a todo, me quieres.

–Más de lo que piensas–me abrazó–, pequeña tonta.

– ¡No me digas tonta!–chillé, y lo pellizqué en el brazo.

– ¡No me pellizques!–dijo, luego de soltarme mientras frotaba su brazo–. Eso duele, maldosa.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, y yo a retorcerme entre sus brazos. En ese momento, parecía que la depresión que traía consigo hace diez minutos había desaparecido por completo.

–Pequeña tonta–se carcajeó, dejándome en libertad–. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

–Vivir en paz–respondí.

–Jamás–aseguró–, eres la única capaz de hacerme reír cuando estoy por derrumbarme.

Lo abracé, y él besó mi mejilla.

–Mejor me voy ya ¿no?–susurró en mi oído.

–Creo que es lo mejor–sonreí–, Li-kun.

–Dale–se rió, besó mi mejilla de nuevo–, que descanses.

–Buenas noches.

Abrió la ventana y escaló, no sin antes agitarme su mano una última vez a modo de despedida.

Me eché sin fuerza en mi cama, metiéndome entre las sábanas con una sonrisa de idiota. Este tipo terminaría por matarme de un ataque al corazón si seguía actuando de esa manera. Un pensamiento fugaz logró arrancarme otra sonrisa antes de quedarme dormida por completo:

_'Está soltero de nuevo'_

* * *

Me puse la chaqueta y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, con una gran sonrisa adornando mi rostro. Besé la mejilla de mi mamá, que se asombró ante la alegría que reflejaba mi rostro, y luego salí de mi casa. Tenía que encontrarme con Syaoran en la heladería de siempre, para nuestra rutinaria salida de los sábados (que había sido rota gracias a su **_ex_** novia).

Ahí, a la lejanía podía ver la heladería.

Y también pude verlo a él, con sus viejos jeans gastados y esa sonrisa sarcástica tan suya.

Me acerqué, y él me abrazó. Nos quedamos así, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. El sonrojo subió a mis mejillas cuando la gente comenzó a pasar, y yo a escuchar sus comentarios.

_'Son tan lindos' 'Qué pareja tan bella' '¿Serán novios?'_

Argh, maldita _friendzone._

– ¿Vamos?–me preguntó, tomando mi mano.

Asentí.

–Me gustan tus jeans–murmuré.

Él se carcajeó un poco.

– ¿Sí?–contestó, aún con una sonrisa–. A mí también.

–Hace mucho que no los usabas–respondí, sintiéndome como una psicópata por saber qué utilizaba él.

–Lo sé–comentó, encogiéndose de hombros–. A Mei no le agradaba que los usara.

– ¿En serio?–murmuré sin creerlo– ¿Qué mierda quería? ¿Qué usaras faldas, como ella?

Se rió ante lo absurdo de mi respuesta.

–Nah–negó, aún casi ahogándose con la risa–. Simplemente decía que el color y el estilo no eran _chic_. Sak, tú que eres una chica…

– ¿Lo soy?–murmuré, fingiendo sorpresa–. ¡Con razón tengo sostenes en mi gaveta!–me reí–. Sé que no soy muy femenina, pero gracias por notarlo, mejor amigo.

Volvió a reír.

–No lo decía de esa manera, tonta–me estrechó la mano–. Me refería a que si tú sabías que es _chic_, o toda esa mierda de combinación y eso.

–A mí ni me veas–murmuré–. Háblale de moda a T, no a mí.

Lo arrastré a sentarnos en una banca, para hablar más cómodamente. Algo me decía que en esos momentos, era lo mejor. Quedarnos en cualquier parte hablando de tonterías, para revivir esos momentos.

Hacía una semana exacta que todo había terminado entre ellos. Y de la misma manera, todo entre nosotros había mejorado notablemente. Al mismo tiempo, parecía que su sonrisa brillaba aún más… Brillaba lo suficiente como para iluminar toda la ciudad.

– ¿Cómo estás?–me atreví a preguntar.

–Bien.

Sonreí, me esperaba esa respuesta.

Él jamás admitiría que estaba mejor sin una chica, ya fuera por su orgullo o simplemente para no dejarla en mal. Era así de raro y complicado, pero con todas esas cualidades y algunas más… Me había enamorado. Él volvió a sonreír, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado.

– ¿Sólo bien?–insistí.

–**Estoy** bien, cerecita–me miró y sonrió de nuevo.

–Me alegro, entonces.

Quise reír ante el apodo que hacía años que no escuchaba. Desde que cumplí los quince él había dejado de llamarme de esa manera tan cariñosa, alegando que ya estaba muy vieja para esos apodos.

–Irás al baile ¿verdad?–me preguntó.

–No. Estudiaré.

–Me gustaría que fueras–sonrió–. Sería divertido ver tus dos pies izquierdos en acción.

Le golpeé el hombro.

–Idiota.

_¿Cómo pudiste estar con una chica así?_, quise decir, pero la cobardía fue más fuerte.

–Me amas, lo sé–bromeó.

_Sí, te amo._

–Ya quisieras.

– ¿Por qué coño Meiling no podía ser como tú?–lo miré sin entender–. Es decir: que me entendiera.

–Eso no lo podría hacer nadie, Li-kun–reí–. Ella no conoce tu historia como yo, ni entiende tu humor negro y sarcasmo como yo.

–También tú has sido la única que ha estado ahí siempre, Sak–acarició mi mejilla, causándome unas raras pero agradables cosquillas–. Gracias.

Entonces, en medio de ese ambiente tan íntimo y nuestro… Un ferrari rojo se estacionó frente a nosotros. La chica de cabello negro y ojos rubí me saludó con hipocresía, mientras le hacía una seña a Syaoran de que se acercara.

–Iré a ver qué mierda quiere.

Se levantó, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Se acercó, cruzaron un par de palabras y volvió a mi lado. La de cabello negro me miró con el ceño fruncido, me hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio y luego se fue. Con una ceja alzada miré a mi amigo, que se encogió de hombros ante mi mirada. Me ofreció la mano, y me hizo una seña para que nos fuéramos de ahí.

Algo le había dicho esa tipa. Ahogué un gruñido en mi garganta. ¡Estaba harta de ella! Syaoran me volteó a ver, con una ceja encarnada en clara señal de querer saber a qué venía mi enfurruñamiento tan repentino. Solté un sonoro suspiro, intentando tranquilizarme.

– ¿Te pasa algo?–preguntó él.

–Meh.

– ¿Ahora qué hice?–murmuró.

–Tú nada, ella todo.

Se rió con ganas.

–Sé que no la soportas–siguió riendo–, pero haz el esfuerzo por mí ¿Sí?

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si ustedes ya cortaron, eh?–gruñí–. No me gusta ser hipócrita.

–Acabamos de volver.

Me quedé ahí, estática en mi lugar. Sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿En serio Li era tan estúpido? Me solté de se agarre, y comencé a caminar velocidad, dejándolo atrás un momento. Estaba molesta, quizá mucho más que antes. Pero no podía creer que él estuviera cometiendo ese error de nuevo.

Bien, era mi mejor amigo y quizá yo estaba exagerando. Tal vez eran típicos celos de mejor amiga al ver que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él. Pero nadie podía negarme que ella, (si, la tipa esa) estaba jugando con él. Y, sinceramente, yo estaba harta de quedarme con las sobras. Le gustara o no, él me pertenecía. Punto.

Y era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

– ¿Estás molesta?

–No, mira–dije sarcástica–, haré una fiesta en honor a que volvieron. ¡Yay!

–No debí haberte dicho nada.

–Me habría molestado más que me lo ocultaras.

–Argh, ¡No te entiendo!–dijo frustrado.

Saqué mi móvil, ignorando por completo ese comentario. Le envíe un mensaje de texto a Tomoyo, pidiéndole que tuviera listas ciertas cosas en casa. Era hora de alistarse para el baile.

– ¿Hoy es el baile, cierto?

–Sí, ¿irás?

Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ya te dije, estudiaré. Necesito la beca–le sonreí–. Aparte, ir a bailes no es lo mío.

–Desearía que fueras.

–Y yo deseo que la pases bien con Meiling–dije con fingida dulzura–. Me voy a casa, Tomoyo necesita hablar conmigo urgente.

–Te acompaño.

–Creo que entiendes mi indirecta.

Y dicho lo último, di media vuelta y caminé hacia mi amado hogar.

* * *

– ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?

–No.

Refunfuñé en respuesta y volví a cruzarme de brazos por enésima vez. Desde que había llegado a casa, mi preciada prima me había encerrado en nuestra habitación y encaramado una venda en los ojos. No sabía ni de que color era el vestido que llevaba puesto. Ni que peinado llevaba, ni si mis zapatos eran de tacón. NADA. No me había dejado levantarme de la silla giratoria más que para lavarme el cabello y ponerme el vestido.

–Entonces supongo que no me maquillarás.

–Lo haré.

Gruñí.

Luego de diez minutos más accedió a quitarme la venda, pero no a que yo abriera los ojos. Así que seguía sin saber cuál era mi aspecto.

–Ya, ábrelos.

Obedecí. Frente a mí estaba un espejo, y el reflejo de la persona que ahí se mostraba no podía ser yo. Un vestido verde esmeralda, largo, se deslizaba por mi figura recién descubierta. Marcando mi cintura, mi busto y haciéndome ver más alta. El cabello castaño lo llevaba en rulos, que caían delicadamente en mis hombros, tapando a la vista los delgados tirantes del vestido. Ojos delineados, pestañas encrespadas, labios con brillo y mejillas arreboladas.

Me veía… me veía…

* * *

–Hermosa–susurró un tipo, cuando pasé a su lado en la entrada del baile.

Lo miré con desagrado.

–Vamos, Sakurita, hay que buscar a Li para…

– ¡Tomoyo, hola!–y hablando del rey de roma– ¿Cómo est…?

Y su pregunta se quedó al aire cuando clavó su mirada en mí. Bajé la mirada, sonrojada y avergonzada.

– ¿Sakura?–inquirió.

–Ho-hola, Li-kun.

Me sonrió.

–Te ves… preciosa.

–Gracias.

–Ya vuelvo, chicos–mintió Tomoyo–. Iré a buscar a Chiharu.

La miré alejarse y guiñarme un ojo. Me puse aún más roja.

–Yo…–hablamos al unísono–. Habla tú primero.

–Bueno–dijo él–, me alegro de que vinieras.

–Creo que fue una buena elección.

–Sobre lo de ahora en la tarde…–guardó silencio–. Es mentira.

Le miré confundida.

– ¿Mentira?–exclamé–. ¿Me mentiste, Li Syaoran?

– ¡Quería ver tu reacción!

– ¿Para qué?–gruñí.

–Para esto.

Y tomando mi mentón con suavidad, besó mis labios en una suave y dulce caricia. Que no duró más de unos segundos.

–Te quiero, cerecita.

–Pe-pero…

–Soy totalmente tuyo–murmuró, pegando su frente con la mía–. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Estoy a tu voluntad.

–Pero, ¿Cómo?

–Supongo que siempre me llamó la atención esa pinta de machona que te tienes–lo pisé– ¡Auch! ¡Qué es broma!

–Más te vale, idiota.

–Siempre me ha gustado esa actitud tan infantil y madura que tienes, Sak–me dijo, sacándome una sonrisa–. Pero siempre creí que… no te merecía. Por eso…

–Lo de Meiling–concluí.

–Exacto–rió–. Ella sólo hizo el trabajo sucio, ¿sabes?

– ¿Trabajo sucio?

–Es mi prima–comentó–. Simplemente fingió.

Lo volví a pisar. ¡Es que era descarado! Jamás debería haberme mentido de esa manera.

– ¡Joder, deja de pisarme, Sakura!

– ¡Deja de mentirme, idiota!

Volvió a besarme.

–Me perteneces–solté de sopetón.

–Así es–sonrió, de nuevo–. ¿Quieres que me amarre a ti, o algo?

–No seas idiota–me reí–. Me conformo con estar así.

–Lo mismo estaba pensando yo.

Juntó una vez más nuestros labios, y no pude estar más de acuerdo con él.

Me pertenecía. Y yo le pertenecía a él.

Así de simple.

–Feliz navidad, cerecita–susurró en mi oído.

Sí.

Podría acostumbrarme a eso.


End file.
